


Untitled

by Korrigan131



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrigan131/pseuds/Korrigan131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stig gives Sebastian a surprise after his impressive lap of the Top Gear track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt based on this picture: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=19938668  
> I still haven't figured out which part of my brain came up with this...!

“So do you have a girlfriend? Does she wear a helmet too?” Sebastian teased. The Stig didn’t reply. He never did. Annoying as blond driver might have been though, Stig did respect him. Had the Stig been human, he might even have liked him. The boy could drive (even if he did take the wrong line on one of the corners) and that was enough to earn plenty of respect from the Stig.  
  
*  
  
Filming at Dunsfold had gone on far longer than expected, and Seb had to get back to Milton Keynes that night to drop the paperwork off at the factory. It was a long drive, and it was the middle of the night by the time Seb turned up at the gates. The factory was dark, no lights in the windows, only the security guard at the front desk, who nodded politely as Seb entered.  
  
Seb headed towards the back offices, into darkened corridors, lights flickering on eerily as the motion detectors sensed him. He hurried along quietly, the hum of bulbs and machinery and the noise of his footsteps the only noise in the otherwise silent building. Seb slipped into the office, leaving the lights off, and left the paperwork on what he hoped was the right person’s desk. The factory felt strange this empty, and Seb had the most ridiculous feeling that he was being watched…  
  
The factory was empty though, and with the season over there was someone he hadn’t been able to spend much time with recently. And if he was honest, he missed his best friend this season terribly, missed in particular just sitting next to her in the garage and talking to her. She was the only one who really listened sometimes. There was no-one else around tonight, so why not… Seb shook off the ridiculous feeling, left the office, and headed to the showroom, where his dearest Kylie was spending her holidays.  
  
When Seb reached the showroom, he found a note stuck to the door. Strange. He pulled the note off and read it. It wasn’t long.  
  
 _Yes._  
No.  
Name: Suzi.  
  
Utterly confused, Seb stared at the note, before shrugging and stuffing it into his pocket, punching the code into the keypad, and pushing open the door.  
  
His car was gone. Where she should have been, there was an empty space. Seb panicked; _where was she?!_ He turned and was about to run back out the door, down to security, his hand already on the doorhandle, when he felt a gentle but firm touch on his shoulder. He froze.  
  
“Sebastian?” came a soft female voice, that sounded like it was over a team radio, but was definitely right behind him. The hand on his shoulder slid up his neck and into his hair. Another gloved hand took his hand off the doorhandle and turned him around. He was faced with glowing bright blue eyes, long blonde hair, and an outfit that defied description, a cross between a bad 1970s sci-fi show and the Transformers…  
  
“I’ve been waiting for you Sebastian…”  
  
“Kylie?”  
  
“Don’t say you’ve forgotten me…” whispered another, rather seductive voice in his ear.  
  
“Liz…” The blonde in front of him threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him full square on the lips, whilst the girl behind him slipped her arms around his waist. There was a time for questions, for _how the hells,_ and _what on earth is going ons_ , but for some reason, this didn’t feel like it, not when he had his two favourite women, clearly both very happy to see him after the end of season absence, intent on getting him out of as many clothes as possible. No, this was definitely not the time to be asking questions…  
  
*  
  
Stig left the factory, and silently took the hand of the long-haired blonde in the pale blue racing suit.  
  
 _Suzi?_ She cocked her head at him.  
  
 _Yes._  
  
She smiled. _Stiggy._  
  
Stig turned his head. _No._  
  
She grinned. _Yes. Stiggy._  
  
Stig let go of her hand, and walked away, but she grinned widely, and skipped after him. _Stiggy, Stiggy, Stiggy._  
  
*  
  
Jeremy opened the hangar door, and clicked on the lights.  
  
“Stig? Stig! We’ve got filming to do, where are you?” He walked between the rows of cars, battered Top Gear experiments, and wrecked challenge cars, checking between each one as he went, but he knew where he was going. He found the Stig where they often found him, curled up on the hangar floor next to the old Liana. They may have replaced it with the Chevvy for everyone except the F1 drivers, but the Stig had refused to let them throw the old reasonably priced car out. He seemed to have formed rather an attachment to the now rather battered old Suzuki. Jeremy sighed.  
  
“Alright Stig, we know you’re fond of her, but come on. Or Andy will have my guts.” The Stig raised his arm, five fingers in the air. “Ok, ok, five minutes. Then we’ll see you out there.” Jeremy sighed again. Aliens, eh?


End file.
